Once Upon A Time
by Xx.The.Morticians.Daughter.xX
Summary: Once Upon A Time... There was a Fairy Tale Land... and... A Normal World As There Is Today... The Character's From The Fairy Tale Land got Trapped in the Normal World... Will They Ever Get Back To The Fairy Tale World? (Character's History, Then Season 2 *Current Season*) DISCONTINUED!
1. Characters!

**This Is A BRAND NEW Story! :D '_Once Upon A Time: Winx Style'_! :) I Just LOVE, '_Once Upon A Time'_! I Already Worked Out ALL The Characters! :D Yay! XD Not ALL The '_Once Upon A Time',_ Characters Will Be In Here... Just The Main Ones! :D Anyway... Here Are The Characters! :D**

* * *

**_Once Upon A Time: Winx Style Characters..._  
**

* * *

**_Once Upon A Time Main Characters..._**

* * *

Emma Swan

Snow White/Marry Margaret

Prince (James) Charming/David Nolan

Evil Queen/Regina Mills

Henry Mills/Emma's Son/Regina's Adopted Son

Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold/The Dark One/The Beast

Belle

Daniel/Evil Queen's Love

Red Riding Hood/Ruby/The Wolf

Grandma/Granny

Pinocchio/August Wayne Booth

King George/Prince Charming's Father

Abigail/Kathryn

Mad Hatter/Jefferson

Grace/Paige/Mad Hatter's Daughter

The Wraith

Mulan

Milah/Captain Hook's Love

Killian Jones/Captain Hook

7 Dwarfs

Cora/Evil Queen's Mother

Prince Charming's Mother

Peter/Red Riding Hood's True Love

Prince Phillip/Aurora's True Love/Mulan's Love

Sleeping Beauty/Aurora

Dr. Whale/Dr. Victor Frankenstein

* * *

_**Winx Club Main Characters...**_

* * *

Bloom

Sky

Flora

Helia

Stella

Brandon

Layla

Nabu

Musa

Riven

Tecna

Timmy

Roxy

Miele/Rose

Mitzi

* * *

_**Some Of My OC's...**_

* * *

Micah

Christian

Zachary

* * *

_**Once Upon A Time: Winx Style Characters...**_

* * *

Emma-Roxy

Snow White-Bloom

Prince (James) Charming-Sky

Henry-Zachary

Red Riding Hood-Flora

Peter-Helia

Evil Queen-Musa

Daniel-Riven

Sleeping Beauty-Stella

Prince Phillip-Brandon

Mulan-Mitzi

Belle-Tecna

Rumplestiltskin-Timmy

Captain Hook-Nabu

Milah-Layla

Mad Hatter-Micah

Pinocchio-Christian

Grace-Miele

Abigail-Diaspro

* * *

_**Extras...**_

* * *

The Wraith

Dr. Frankenstein

Prince Charming's Mother

Cora

7 Dwarfs

King George

Grandma/Granny

* * *

**That's It Guys! :D Those Are the Characters! :) The First Chapter SHOULD Be Up In A Matter Of Minutes! But! Since This Will Be A Difficult Story To Write... It Might Not be Up Until Later or Tomorrow... Anyway... Bye Guys! :) Please Review! :D**


	2. Red and The Wolf

**Here Is CHAPTER One Of: "Once Upon A Time: Winx Style!" :D Each Character's Story WILL Be Different Than Their Story In The Show! But! They Will ALSO Be VERY Similar! :) So... ENJOY THE BEST YOU CAN! :D I'm Not Gonna Do EVERY EPISODE, Btw! Just Mainly The Character's Stories! Then ALL The Second Season! I Didn't See All Of Season 1! So... ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**_Once Upon A Time: Winx Style!_  
**

* * *

_**Red Riding Hood's Story... (Flora)**_

* * *

_**Fairy Tale Land...**_

* * *

Flora as Red Riding Hood, was running through the Woods. She had forgotten Her Red Cloak, at Her Cabin that She shares with Grandma.  
The Moon was rising, Flora was lost. Soon, She saw a Fire. A Fire! She ran toward the Smoke. When She got there, She saw Her True Love, Helia.

"Helia!" Flora screams, running up to Him.

"Hey!" Helia exclaims, wrapping Flora in His embrace.

"I'm So Glad to See You!" Flora yells, hugging Helia.

The Moon was still rising. Little did Flora know, that when the Moonlight hit Her skin, something strange would happen.

"I Love You..." Flora whispers, closing Her eyes.

"I Love You, too." Helia said, smiling.

The Moon is almost over the Mountains, it's Light is Peeking over. Flora looks over at it, and Her eyes go a Silvery Black. Within a millisecond, Flora was on all fours. Only, it wasn't Flora. It was a Wolf!

"F-Flora!" Helia exclaims, confused and nervous.

The Wolf growled.

Flora was now a Black and Dark Gray Wolf. She had Silvery Black eyes. And was Growling.

"Flora!" Helia screams, scared.

Flora kept getting Closer, and Closer, and Closer. Then, She pounced. She attacked Helia, Her True Love. Within a Matter of Seconds... He was Dead.

"Red!" Someone screams, Flora turned around to see Grandmother and Bloom as Snow White.

Snow White throws the Cloak at Flora. Once it hits Her, She changes back into Herself. She was unconscious.

"Red!" Grandmother says, shaking Flora.

"Red Wake Up!" Snow yells. Within a few minutes, Flora was once again Conscious.

"W-What?" Flora questions, blinking a couple of times.

"Red!" Grandmother exclaims, "Go!"

"G-Grandmother!" Flora screams, "I'm The Wolf! I'm The Wolf! I Killed Him! I Killed Helia!"

Flora was in Tears. She was confused, angry, sad, scared, all at once!

"Red!" Grandmother yells, getting Flora's attention.

"Listen," Grandma says, "We'll Talk about this Later. Right Now, You have to get away! Before They find You!"

Flora was breathing heavily, but She nodding and ran into the Forest. Soon being followed by Bloom.  
Flora was only running, because there was an angry mob, wanting to track down the Wolf and kill it.

"Wait!" Grandmother calls, "Snow! Make Sure Her Cloak Stays on at All Times!"

Bloom nodded, and continued following Flora.

* * *

**That's It Guys! :D I Hope Ya'll LOVED It! XD I Know... A Suckish Ending... But! The Rest Was Good! Correct? XD ANYWAY! XD Next Chapter is... Snow White's Story! :) Please Review! :D**


End file.
